


Mutuality

by curiouscat99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fakenut, fakerxpeanut, peaker, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Inspired by Peanut's latest interview featuring "Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey"





	Mutuality

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my twitter shipmates haha. BTW this is short, I promise a longer fic soon.

 

Wangho is aware that he is good looking. Well, maybe that’s an understatement.

 

_“Wangho-ya looks like a Kpop star while the rest looks like squids.”_

 

For someone who have tons of fangirls and fanboys, he’s so used in this kind of compliment, except for the fact that the one who said that was Sanghyeok himself. He admits, he’s happy when he heard that. He was smiling ear to ear, giggling like a teenage girl realizing that Sanghyeok did find him attractive.

 

Days, weeks and even months had passed, the two of them became noticeably closer than he could ever hoped for. To the point that they unknowingly confuse everyone around them including their teammates.

 

_Will you still love me…_

 

He was resting on a couch in their quarters, alone but filled with thoughts about their upcoming match while listening to his new favorite song. There was an inkling, indescribable feeling whenever he listen to it, and even though he cannot fully understand an English song, also given that most songs were written in either symbolism or irony, Wangho understood the chorus part, which was the reason why he love it.

 

_When I am no longer young and beautiful.._

 

“Wangho-ya,”

 

Wangho flinched from his slump. He glanced at Sanghyeok’s direction and then shifted his eyes back to his phone, as if his heart wasn’t beating wildly upon hearing the other’s voice.

 

“There you are,”

 

Wangho’s heart practically skipped a beat when Sanghyeok plopped down next to him. The older male pulled out his phone and busied himself with it. He can see Wangho from his peripheral vision, fidgeting while removing his earphones. Neither one of them uttered a word for a minute.

 

Wangho’s thoughts jumped from stressing on the upcoming match to trying to read Sanghyeok’s mind and actions but as usual, ultimately failing at it. He continued listening to ‘Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey’, trying his hardest to conceal the fact that he’s nervous with Sanghyeok’s presence but realized that hearing the song with him around was the worst idea ever.

 

“ I haven’t updated my playlist in a while.”

 

The jungler glanced at the midlaner.

 

“Any suggestion?”

 

And that was it.

 

Wangho smiled shyly before asking him “Well, I have this ...I don’t know if you will like it though.”

 

“What song?” Sanghyeok asked flatly.

 

He breathes in before giving the other earpiece to Sanghyeok.

 

“This.”

 

Without a single hint of hesitation, Sanghyeok took it by the hand and put it on his ears, his hands brushed on Wangho’s causing the already nervous younger male to slightly blush.

 

“Hey guys-” Meanwhile, Seunghoon was about to enter the room, but halted from his steps upon seeing the two. It was quite….romantic, all according to his shipper heart. Seunghoon grinned and quietly turn around to give them privacy. Well, if they let them alone with each other for a considerable amount of time then maybe, just maybe, they can sort things out about whatever is going on between them. But  jokes on them, the whole team already knows what is it even before they realize or acknowledge it.

 

In a deafening silence, Wangho can feel his accelerating heartbeat. In every lyrics he can feel that he should thank the songwriter because it summarize how he feels about _him_ . His inner doubt on Sanghyeok’s feelings, _whatever it is_ , was included.

 

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 

He appreciate that many people find him beautiful, angelic even. Especially that one of these people is the man he adores the most. But more than his physical attributes, he wanted to be accepted and liked by him also because of his inner self, of he is and was.

 

None of them had the courage to start what’s going on or what is their real status. Wangho knows it might just end up without him knowing it. There is no guarantee nor future of _whatever it is_ from the kind of environment they have.

 

Sanghyeok slowly removed the earpiece from his ear and carefully transfer it to Wangho’s.

 

He smiled muttering a soundless word, stood up, straightened his back and took his leave.

 

Wangho was left dumbfounded, it was as if the time stopped, his eyes widened in disbelief.

He closed his eyes rewinding what just happened.

 

A hopeful smile appeared on his pretty face as he remembers how Sanghyeok’s lips curved into a smile before saying:

 

_“Yes.”_

 

He made some terrible mistakes in the past, but maybe this time, he made the best decision. 

 

And that is, giving his heart on such a loyal person. 


End file.
